A Harry And Ginny Love Story
by eggypotter
Summary: A year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry has not returned. What advents will take place when he returns? Slightly inspired by the Harry Potter love story by TeamPotter4life on YouTube. The image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Out of the golden trio only Hermione returned to Hogwarts that year, Ginny had no choice but to. Harry never ended up talking to Ginny or returning to the burrow to stay with the Weasley's after  
everyone had left the ruins of Hogwarts. Harry was still blaming himself for all the deaths that took place in the battle. Cleanup of the castle was completed just in time for the new year. Bill and Fleur had just given birth to a little girl called  
Victoire. There is still some Deatheaters lurking around, but most of them are in Azkaban. Ron and Hermione told the tales of the Deathly Hallows and their quest to hunt all the horcruxes many a time, to press, to Ginny and the Weasley family. Harry  
has not contacted the Weasley's at all so they are still anticipating his return.

Ginny is sitting at the end of the bed lost in a daydream. Then a knock on the door startles her, she jells out,"I'll get it!" Then Ginny rushes downstairs to find the person behind the door was none other than Harry. Harry stairs at Ginny awkwardly like  
she was the wrong person to answer the door to him. Ginny looks shocked and relived at the same time, yet as well as anger. Harry smiles slightly and asks,"Can I come in?" She nods and gestured to him to come inside. Mrs Weasley shouts from out the  
kitchen,"Who is it dear?" She starts to walk into the room.  
Ginny answered,"Harry."  
A shocked reply squealed,"Harry Potter has finally came back!" Mrs Weasley pitter pattered into the room to see the truth Harry Potter had indeed finally came back. "Goodness, I'll get Ron and Hermione. But to be fair, they're probably making out." So  
off she went and left Harry and Ginny standing together. "You have a lot to explain," Ginny finally said, you could see the fury in her eyes, sadness, shock, fury and a slight bit of happiness. Harry then asked as he attempted to take her hand,"What  
do I need to explain?"  
Ginny rolled her eyes," Why you were gone for so long, it's pretty obvious."  
"Oh," Harry's dumbstruck voice said, "well um where do I start."  
"I know! Why your here with me instead of her," Ginny finally getting it off her chest.  
"Who," Harry sounded shocked that Ginny would proclaim such a thing.  
Folding her arms, Ginny replies,"Cho Chang!"  
"What, you seriously thought I would go back to her. She only needed me as a shoulder to cry on!" Harry's words said in a manner of outrage and annoyance. Ginny still not believing him,"I bet you don't even love me!"  
"Ginny I am sorry to say but, he loves you." Hermione's reassuring voice said from out of nowhere.  
"How do you know?" Ginny asked wanting to know more. With Ron now appearing on the picture, Hermione said,"Well on the night when Ron had left me and Harry, I couldn't sleep so I looked over my shoulder to see Harry looking at the Marauders Map. Then  
as I actually saw the map I saw him staring at one spot in particular, yours."  
"Creep, how does that show me that he loves me, all that shows is he was stalking me," Ginny pointed out.  
"God, that did sound creepy," Harry said in return,"What she meant was I was worried about you and made sure you were in your bed every night, as in knowing you were safe you know. When I saw that you were disappearing from that corridor I knew that you  
had restarted Dumbledore's Army and I knew you were safe. See non-creepy!" Ginny giggled to herself and stoped when her eyes met Harry's. Ron then said,"Plus he stoped a veela!" Ginny' eyes widened, Ron continued,"With his love for you. I mean he  
could of done a lot better but meh, you like who you like."  
"And on that night when I faced "death" I thought of our first ever kiss," Harry ended up saying.  
Ron made the throwing up gesture so Ginny said," says the one who's lips are basically sewn onto Hermione." Harry smiled, he smiled for the first time in a long time because he had been so depressed lately. Harry then said,"That could of got as embarrassing  
as the skin conversation!"  
Hermione smiled and excitedly stated," I'm intrigued." Ron face palmed and shook his head in disagreement. The girls took it as this story is very interesting. So Ron pulled himself to say,"So that time when we saw Ginny kissing Dean in the corridor that  
night Harry and I were awake and I asked him,"What do you think Dean sees in Ginny?" And Harry awkwardly replied,"Well she has got nice skin." So then even more awkwardly I said that Hermione has nice skin too ugh just hate the thought of it!" Both  
Ginny and Hermione were in fits, they had never heard such funny things in their lives. Then Mrs Weasley called them all for dinner.  
At the dinner table everyone was having a good time, everyone but Ginny. Harry told stories of all his adventures, Ginny just couldn't care less. After dinner she went outside and sat in the tree. Harry, knowing something was wrong, followed her. Harry  
sat next to her on the tree. "Hey, Ginny everything alright?" She nodded slowly as she shuffled slightly away from Harry but then takes him into a embrace,"No, Harry I don't know what to do, do I love you because I love you or just don't love you  
at all." Harry lifted her head up to look in her eyes. Ginny tried to not give in to her temptations, but she couldn't and neither could Harry. Harry nudged his lips to Ginny, who took the kiss, Ginny then pulled Harry tighter and whispered in his  
ear,"I should of never worried." And like that they both lost all their cares in the world and they pulled each other closer.

Ginny and Harry came in not to long after their little make out session to be greeted by Hermione asking,"Is it alright if I sleep with Ron tonight?" Harry nodded and turned to Ginny, who was still blushing after the experience,"Can I sleep with you tonight  
Ginny?" With no hesitation Ginny said yes. Harry unpacked his stuff as he told Ginny of the real reasons why he had been gone for so long and that he couldn't of sent an owl because Hedwig had died in the seven Harrys mission.  
Ginny apologised for her assumptions downstairs. Harry smiled when he knew that he had to be serious but he couldn't when looking at Ginny. She was always so beautiful and Harry really loved her. Ginny turns around to see Harry smiling at her so she asks,"Why  
you smiling." Harry scratches the back of his neck and turns to her,"It's seeing your beautiful face again, this is what I was missing." Ginny pulled Harry close and embraced him. Harry and Ginny starring at each other lovingly, Ginny placing her  
head on Harry's shoulder. Soon Harry felt a tear dampen his t-shirt he looked at Ginny, who had tears swelling in her eyes,"Ginny are you ok, what's wrong?" Harry's voice flooded with concern for the Weasley he truly loves. Ginny muttered,"I missed  
you so much, I blamed you for being with Cho Chang so I had a reason in my head. I love you And when you never returned I couldn't that strong, red-headed girl you fell in love with. I thought he stray Deatheaters would of captured you, but when you  
came back I thought that the only reason you had been gone so long was that you were with Cho. I'm sorry." Her words striking Harry in a way he had never before been struck in. Harry moved with Ginny into ballroom position and he flicked his wand  
at his bag and slow music started to play, he then waltzed with Ginny. Ron and Hermione, after hearing the music, joined in with the waltz. When the music stoped Ginny and Harry continued to unpack Ron asked,"What was the waltz for then?" Harry shrugged  
his shoulders to Ron and then winked at Ginny to make sure she knew why he had shrugged at Ron. Ginny just smiled back, she knew that Harry will protect her no matter what.

When everyone had got to bed Ron and Hermione dozed off straight away, well from what Harry and Ginny could hear Ron was definitely asleep. Harry and Ginny looked at each other from their separate beds chuckled quietly to each other then Ginny drifted  
off and Harry a few minutes after.

Ginny's dream;  
Deatheaters surround Ginny and Harry, both of them are in a tight embrace the Deatheaters chuckle,"Look seams that we will have a double kill tonight!" They all scoff at the two. "Who first? How about the boy who is going to die goes first. Harry and  
Ginny pull out their wands. The Deatheaters jeered at them as one started to jell, "AVADA C-"  
Ginny filled with fear screamed,"NO HARRY"

"Ginny!" Harry told Ginny,"It was just a bad dream!" Harry moved to Ginny's side and stroked her hair. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley came in having hearing Ginny screaming. Mr Weasley immediately looks at Harry,"What did you do to my daughter?" Harry looked  
shocked he glanced down at Ginny who looked shocked in turn. Harry said,"Ginny just had a bad dream, I don't know what happened but-" he looked at Ginny who had a tear running down her face. She said,"You don't want to know it was horrible!" Ron and  
Hermione came in saying,"What happened?" Ginny turned away, Harry grabbed her hand. Arthur was wearing the expression of "don't touch my daughter" on his face. Ginny just said,"Everyone go back to bed, it was just a bad dream." Everyone went back  
to bed. Arthur watched Harry as he lest the room. When the door closed Ginny asked Harry,"Can you sleep in my bed please." Harry nodded as he squeezed himself into Ginny's single bed. Ginny placed her head on his chest,"I love you Harry Potter." Harry  
looked at her,"I love you too!" Then they both fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

At around 10am Harry woke up so he gently kissed the sleeping face of Ginny. "Morning beautiful," Harry said,"it's 10 o'clock." Ginny rubbed her sleep filled eyes. From downstairs Mrs Weasley called,"Breakfast is ready!" Harry and Ginny rushed downstairs.  
Ron was already eating but Hermione was not there. Harry asked,"Where's Hermione?" Ron's eyes widened, he left her in bed,"Be right back!" He started to mutter to himself,"How did I forget to wake her up!" Harry and Ginny laughed as they heard this,  
Mrs Weasley smiled too. When Ron returned with a tired and grumpy Hermione, Ron said,"Definitely did not leave her in bed. Hermione looked at him,"Ronald Weasley, how dare you. He left me in bed!" She playfully slapped Ron on his arm. Ron looked at  
her,"What I was hungry!"  
"I love you," she responded as she tenderly kissed Ron on the lips. Ginny covered her eyes Harry looked at her and smiled. Ginny then said after the pulled away from each other,"Not at the dinner table!"  
Harry looked at her,"Can I have a word with you outside?" She nodded and walked outside with Harry. Harry looked at her and said,"Would you like to be my girlfriend again? This time with no Voldemort separating us." Ginny looked overwhelmed and passionately  
kissed Harry, she looked in his eyes and said,"yes." Harry, whose heart could explode right now, burst into the kitchen with Ginny in his arms. Mrs Weasley and Ron were confused but Hermione knew that Harry had asked Ginny out and she said yes. So  
Hermione said,"Let me guess, Harry asked you out Ginny and you said yes." Both Ginny and Harry nodded and smiled. Ron left the table and went into his room Hermione chased after him. Harry then kissed Ginny. Mrs Weasley turned to the two as they held  
each other in an embrace,"You better look after her Harry!" Harry smiled then looked at Ginny her brown eyes matching her mothers,"I think it's the other way around," Harry said,"Of corse I will look after your daughter, it is just I'm prone to danger."  
This made Mrs Weasley and Ginny giggle. The a stern voice said,"That is why I don't want you round her Harry," the voice belonged to Mr Weasley,"Ginny step away, think of what he has done to you." Harry stormed out of the room. Ginny looked disgusted  
and ran after Harry, she called,"Harry," then turned to her father,"Look what you have done!" She did not turn back as she chased after Harry.

When she caught up to him she told him,"Let's go to Grimwald Place." Harry nodded as he side apparated with her. They walked up to the door Harry unlocked it and walked in. "Master," Kreture's shrill voice spoke,"Why have you brought a bl-"  
"Kreture!" Harry shouted at him,"We do not use harsh words anymore in this house!"  
"Sorry master," Kreture said,"Would you like some tea?"  
"Yes thank you, Ginny would you like one?" Harry responded.  
"Yes please, thank you." She answered.  
"We will be up in Sirius' old room," Harry informed him. He gestured for Ginny to go upstairs. They took each other's hand and waked up the old and rustic stairs."I have done a bit of a clear up," Harry told Ginny excitedly,"So when we are married and  
have kids we can live here!" Ginny then tightly embraced Harry,"I would love to!" When they got upstairs they sat on Harry's bed. They talked for a while getting all their emotions out, Kreture brought their tea up after the both finished their rant.  
When the both finished the tea Harry pushed Ginny onto bed then placed his forehead on Ginny's and whispered,"I love you so much, your beautiful, funny, smart and brave. I could never be all of those things at once." He pushed his lips upon Ginny's.  
Ginny took the kiss and moved her hands to the back of Harry's neck. Harry untucked Ginny's shirt and ran his fingers along her spine. But then Ginny pulled away clenching her stomach, almost screaming in pain. Harry panicked,"Ginny what's wrong,  
we need to get you to St. Mungo's. he picked Ginny up in his arms and appararated to outside the shop which St. Mungo's was hidden within. As they entered the healers ran up to him abandoning the front desk where they were meant to be working and  
got Ginny into a private room. Through painful gasps Ginny managed to say,"How-come-they-did-that-for-me?"  
Harry answered,"I saved every living wizard and witch everywhere, they most likely wanted a way to repay me." Ginny attempted to smile but it was difficult. A healer came in she checked Ginny's vitals. She looked shocked at what she had got. Harry seemed  
worried. The healer then said,"She has something called H. disease something that causes strong abdominal pains and also stops you from being able to be pregnant and give birth." Ginny dug her head into Harry's. She continued,"It is common in  
most pure blood witches, it also runs in families so you mother most likely had it too." The healer looked at the worried faces of the two,"Do you want me to get you an owl?"  
"Yes please,"Harry said trying to comfort his girlfriend. As the healer left Harry looked at Ginny,"It will be alright, many a witch have had it probably even your mother!" The healer came back in with a brown tawny owl on her arm she said,"Quickly write  
a letter, only costs a Sickle for owl service." They wrote a quick note then sent it off.

About an hour later Mrs and Mr Weasley came in with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione ran up to Ginny and acted like she was going to die. Mrs Weasley came up to the side of the bed, kissed Ginny on her forehead and said,"In fact I had this when I was  
younger but it took about five years to grow into something removable and then I finally got surgery and look at me now, I'm fine!" She smiled and sat at Ginny's side. Then Mr Weasley walked up and glared at Harry,"What have you done to her! She was  
fine until you came along! You evil being! How dare you be a hero if all you do is damage my princess!"  
"Dad!" Ginny cried,"Stop it you are the monster here. Harry made me happy, happier than I've been in a long time! And you come in and...and... UGH!" A tear trickled down her face. She clenched her stomach again Harry held her,"It's ok sweetie, I love  
you and I will never betray you! I promise!" Mr Weasley turned around and left the room. Ron had Hermione on his chest almost crying, she had been struck by Ginny's courageous spirit, even to her father. The healer came in,"You can go home but if  
it is really troubling you, come back ok!" Mrs Weasley went on the hunt for Arthur. Ron and Hermione disapparated. Harry helped Ginny back to Grimwald place.

When Harry got back to Grimwald place he got Ginny into bed,"Anything you need just shout me," Harry said to her,"And Ginny just relax ok." Ginny settled down into the bedsheets and soon drifted off to sleep. Harry joined her after.


End file.
